Jyraneth Clan
Clans All 'Cubi belong to a clan, whether they know it or not. The clan they belong to will influence which emotions they can readily absorb, and has a symbol associated with it which will appear somewhere upon their body as their magical proficiency increases. Jyraneth Clan The Jyraneth Clan, now nearly extinct and fragmented beyond repair, was a barbaric group of fanatic soul-stealers, all who preyed upon the weak and defenseless with an almost religious devotion. They were also one of the younger clans. Before the 'Cubi Wars, the Jyraneth clan was at its strongest, the members coming and going as they pleased, but their population was swiftly decapitated thanks to their overconfidence and how they underestimated their “lesser enemies.” Learning from their mistakes, the Jyraneth clan rallied all of its members and escaped to a vast mountainous region, where they established a hidden city disguised through magical wards and barriers. It was inaccessible to those who weren’t Jyraneth, or lacked the proper enchanted means to penetrate the shields. Their new home was christened Harla’keth, the Haven of the Jyraneth. Because of their once bold nature, they adopted a new mantra: to strike under the cover of nightfall, and adapt to their surroundings in a nearly bleak and hopeless environment, becoming masters of subterfuge and Dark-oriented magic. Another defining trait was that the Jyraneth clan was prone to kidnapping Beings or other “insignificant creatures” and taking them as slaves, rather than feasting on them immediately. The population of the Jyraneth clan was never fully restored because of their restrictions on reproduction—one of many superstitious laws started by the clan’s leader, Jyraneth. Out of all of the regulations that had been passed, the one which was most prominent was the fact that the killing or injuring of a child was completely forbidden, and punishable by death. This became their downfall one day, when a child was accidentally killed in a disastrous raid. This led to the secret location and means to infiltrate Harla’keth being compromised by one of their own, and then the near-extinction of their clan in the resulting battle between the Jyraneth and the Kamei’sin. Jyraneth was an enigmatic woman, overzealous and superstitious, and it was no surprise that her own teachings spread into the laws of the clan she founded. It is unknown whether or not she actually believed what she preached, but it helped her keep a stranglehold on her clan. It is also unknown about her history before the formation of her clan, except that she had been branded as mentally unstable and dangerous by even the most violent of ‘Cubi. Regardless, Jyraneth, despite her brilliance, was certifiably insane, as her mannerisms and her fragmented logic and perception—as well as a severe case of schizophrenia—testified. In fact, those who served her have said that she frequently had delusional episodes where she claimed to speak to the voices of the Gods themselves, and that they had bestowed her with omnipotence and command over her clan in order to rid Furrae of the unworthy (those who did not agree with her beliefs and were outside of the Jyraneth clan and its few allies). Over time, Jyraneth’s insanity only exacerbated since the creation of her clan, yet her leadership skills never seemed to diminish. This may have been thanks to the council of highly capable advisors she appointed, which was also responsible for keeping her periods of uncontrollable insanity in check. Because the tentacle heads of the surviving Jyraneth clan members are still intact, it is believed she is still alive, and somehow survived the assault on Harla’keth. Though, because Jyraneth is likely without those who once supported her, it is unknown how long she will last before she completely lapses into dementia. All Jyraneth clan members sport Anubis-like heads on their tentacles, and have adopted the jackal as their sacred avatar. Ironically, canine Cubi were very common among the clan. The Jyraneth clan's favorite emotions are generally suffering and humiliation. Enemies The Jyraneth clan was not without enemies, to say the least. The Jyraneth clan's savage methods and fanatical ways garnered scorn and fear from all corners of the countryside, especially from those they preyed upon the most—preferably Beings. While they had very few allies, they had almost countless enemies due to their overly aggressive, elitist attitude, making them unafraid to challenge other 'Cubi clans. Their most ardent enemy was the Kamei’sin clan, which had been at war with them for thousands of years since Jyraneth killed their first clan leader, Zalantare, in a duel. Following the death of her lover, the remaining Kamei'sin clan founder, Qaisyne, swore vengeance upon those who had destroyed her partner and declared war on the Jyraneth clan. From then on, they became merciless enemies, and after countless conflicts and skirmishes. Their feud had been lessened considerably since the Jyraneth adopted their secretive attitude and resigned themselves to the shadows, but once they discovered their location they were quick to act and wipe out their most loathed enemy. Known Members * Katherine Beatrix Jyraneth, a.k.a Keaton the Black Jackal * Elizabeth * Salem * Noah * Jasmine * Esmeralda * Sierra * Lianna * Jyraneth Appears In Keaton’s upcoming back-story, I Don’t Want to Die.